


Following The Leader

by gestaltrose



Series: Parcour [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has always been kind of an obsession for Jensen…  now Jared seems to have a secret and Jensen wants to know what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following The Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for lj community j2_spn_100days also as a gift fic for lj user chani_atreides". I offered to write her a story. She said _Oooooh, are you sure you want to offer that to me? Because I will take advantage of it^^ There is one thing I always ask for when someone takes prompts: A Jared/Jensen AU where they are parcour artists, or are themselves but take it on as a hobby^^ There is just something about pretty boys climbing and jumping... well, we all know how hot they are climbing over fences and stuff *g*_

Jensen had taken to following Jared. Well, for as far as he could anyway. Jared had been disappearing for weeks, ever since he had got back from his latest trip to Europe. No one knew where he disappeared to but Jensen was determined to find out. Jared would have his driver drop him somewhere downtown and then it was as if he vanished. Like he had gained some freakish powers like his character on Supernatural.

Sliding out of his car, he waited. Jared’s driver had told him that he had dropped Jared off just down the road from here the last five times. Within minutes Jared’s driver pulled up and Jensen could hear him tell the guy to pick him up tomorrow at the regular place. Turning, Jared started jogging down the sidewalk. Jensen followed, speeding up when Jared ducked into an alleyway. By the time Jensen got there, Jared was gone. Looking back and forth, Jensen walked into the alley; maybe Jared collapsed or something. Jensen saw a flash of something out of the corner of his eye and he glanced up, and his breath caught in his throat.

Jared jumped over the top of the alley from one building to the next. Jensen wasn’t sure when his heart started beating again but he tore out of the alley and ran to the building that Jared had jumped onto. Thankful that the doors were unlocked, Jensen headed for the stairs. Five minutes later Jensen was on the roof searching for Jared. He was gone.

Thinking that he was imagining things as he headed back to the stairs, he looked to his right and saw that Jared was scrambling over a steep pitched roof at least three buildings away. Walking to the edge, Jensen looked down and swallowed, it was a long way down. Jared appeared to defy gravity as he pushed off the roof and made it to a building opposite it. Grabbing a safety rail, Jared swung up on the next roof and Jensen’s mouth snapped closed.

Heading back down to his car, Jensen was determined to find out what the hell was going on. Driving to Jared’s house, Jensen parked and waited. Before too long Jared came jogging up and he smiled as he saw Jensen’s car. Jensen rolled down the passenger window as Jared reached it.

“Hey man, I didn’t know you were coming over,” Jared said with a smile. He was relaxed and calm, like he hadn’t just been jumping across rooftops. “Come on in. I could use a hand with the dogs since you’re here.”

Jensen smiled in response to Jared’s; he just couldn’t help himself, he never could. Getting out and following Jared inside, he was greeted with lots of barking and wagging tails.

“They love you,” Jared said, grabbing a couple of racquetballs out of a basket.

“They love everyone,” Jensen said dismissively. It was true, Jared’s dogs were well known love bugs. They wouldn’t stop loving people.

“No.” Jared was acting like he was defending his puppies’ honor or something. “They don’t like Chad.”

Jensen snorted. “Nobody likes Chad.” Chad was Jensen’s friend but he was realistic about Chad’s likability factor, which was near nil.

He followed Jared, Sadie, and Harley out to the yard in the back. Jared had been so happy when he bought this place; he had plans that he and Sandy would live here part of the year at least. But then there were the rumors and the thing in the papers and accusations and denials and almost before Jensen knew that there was trouble they had split up, for good it seemed. It was part of the reason that Jared had jumped at the chance to go to Europe and just get away from most of the press.

Throwing a ball for Harley, Jensen watched Jared out of the corner of his eye do the same for Sadie. Jared was acting so normal, Jensen was beginning to wonder if who he seen clamoring over rooftops was actually Jared. Jensen threw the ball again. “So, Europe was good?”

He could almost feel Jared’s gaze directed at him. “Yeah, it was.”

How do you ask if someone learned to jump across buildings and climb walls? “You wanna go out for dinner?” You don’t apparently.

Jared moved so that he was right in front of Jensen. “Are you asking me out?”

Jensen felt a blush starting and rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling the cold of his metal ring.

“Dude, you are!”

“Forget it,” Jensen said, suddenly worried about what this would do to their friendship. “I was just asking.” Why was it he always talked first and thought later? Then there was a warm pressure on the back of his neck and he looked up at Jared, who was suddenly a whole lot closer.

“I want to kiss you,” Jared said and Jensen may have squeaked a little. Then Jared was moving in slowly and Jensen was standing, confused as to how he got to this place. Where even considering being kissed by Jared felt right. Feeling the warmth of Jared’s breath brush across his lips, Jensen parted them in anticipation of the kiss. Then Sadie ran between them and Harley hit the back of Jared’s knees and Jared fell over. Frantically trying to miss landing on Harley, Jared turned and took the fall on his hip and Jensen winced in sympathy.

Jared rolled and came up on his feet and Jensen stood there with his mouth open. There was no way anyone could come out of a fall like that and end up on their feet. “Have you been training with the stunt coordinator in your down time?” Jensen asked. He knew that Jared had no more down time than he did but he still had to ask.

“Parcour,” Jared said.

“What?”

“Parcour. I learned about it in England, and then I went to France and saw it in action. I spoke with David Belle and it’s like an art form and a life philosophy all wrapped up into one.”

Jensen nodded to keep Jared talking, not that it took a lot normally to keep Jared talking.

“Basically it’s about efficiency. The quickest way from here to there. But it’s also about knowing what your body is capable of and seeing possibilities.” Jared looked at Jensen. “With the fall, for example,” Jared said. “I could picture twisting and landing so that I could roll to my feet and still miss Harley.” He reached down and petted the dog in question.

“Is this why . . .” Jensen let his voice trail off.

“Why what?”

“You’ve been different,” Jensen said and then tried to explain. “More relaxed, more focused I guess.”

Jared nodded and then was bumped by Harley again. Turning, he tossed the ball. Jensen threw, too, and together they worked to tire Jared’s dogs out. An hour later they gave up and brought the dogs in. Jared went and got a couple of beers. Handing Jensen one, he opened his and took a long pull.

Jensen watched, mesmerized, as Jared swallowed, head tossed back, throat working. Then Jared brought his head back down and nearly caught Jensen staring. He took a drink of his own beer to hide his discomfort.

“You want to learn?” Jared asked and Jensen thought for a moment that he was talking about swallowing before realizing he was talking about the climbing, jumping thing.

“Can you teach me?”

Jared shook his head and then smiled, flashing his dimples. “But I know someone who can.”

“And the roof jumping thing?” Jensen asked.

This time Jared laughed. “So you saw that. We’ll see just how comfortable you can get.” Taking the last swallow of his beer, he moved closer to Jensen. “You know, I never did get that kiss. After all, you asked me out, and I,” Jared set his beer bottle behind Jensen on the counter and then wrapped his hand around the back of Jensen’s neck, “still need to answer you.”

Jensen could feel the cooler skin that had been touching the bottle and the warmth of the rest of Jared’s hand and he felt a spike of desire run through his veins. Tilting his head up, he wondered briefly if this was going to be okay and then Jared’s lips touched his and his brain stopped thinking anything other than hot, soft, hard, and more.

Pulling at Jared, Jensen pressed up against him, his mouth opening under Jared’s persuasive tongue. Kissing him back, Jensen’s tongue tangled with his. Jensen had kissed a few guys, and there was that bungled episode at church camp that he felt guilty about for years. He and the other boy may not have gone all the way but it was far enough to make Jensen feel bad whenever he remembered it.

Someone moaned and they broke apart, panting.

“So, yes?” Jensen tried for some levity. Jared laughed and then they were both laughing. It was intense and yet so familiar, the way Jared made him feel. It was odd considering that the last time he had had feelings for a guy the whole thing had ended in guilt and-self loathing but with Jared it was different.

Perhaps it was because of how much plain old-fashioned love he had for Jared; it gave his head some time to wrap around a concept that his heart already knew. They had got on like sibs since they met, teasing and joking. But this was new, and somewhat fragile to Jensen.

“You really stopped by to ask about the Parcour thing or about this?” Jared asked, pulling Jensen out of his musing.

“Parcour,” Jensen said. “This was just . . .”

“. . . a mistake?” Jared tried to finish his sentence but he was wrong. “. . . a bad idea?” The more Jared talked, the more he sounded convinced.

“Shut up!” Jensen said forcefully. “It was spur-of-the-moment but not a mistake. But maybe I need another kiss to be sure.” Jensen couldn’t stop from flirting with him. It was as if once the line had been crossed he was running all over it.

“Oh you do?” Jared moved in closer again. Running his hand up Jensen’s arm, he wrapped his long fingers around Jensen’s shoulder and pulled him closer, sliding his hand around the back of Jensen’s neck. Leaning down, his tongue flicked out and ran across Jensen’s lips. Jensen opened his mouth and welcomed Jared in.

Someone moaned again and then there were hands tugging at shirts and fingers touching flesh. Jensen wasn’t sure if Jared was hotter than his hands but as he let his fingers run across Jared’s stomach, Jensen smiled as he was rewarded with a large intake of breath. Then Jared was stepping back and Jensen almost ached at the loss.

“So, dinner,” Jared said and Jensen stared at him for a moment before his brain caught up.

“Yeah, my treat.”

“I hope so, you asked me out,” Jared said with half a smile.

“So I did.” Jensen sounded half surprised to himself.

“When?” Jared asked.

“When what?” Jensen was lost, too busy staring at Jared’s mouth.

“When did you want to go out?”

“Tonight?” Jensen asked and tried to stamp down on the disappointed feeling he got when Jared shook his head.

Jared seemed to consider something. “I’m going out to do Parcour, you wanna come? You could meet with my teacher here.”

Jensen looked down; he was still in his work clothes, well, his driving clothes. “Do I need any gear?”

“Tennis shoes and pants you can jump in. Those pants are good and . . .,” Jared headed down the hallway and went into the guest room. Jensen heard a whoop of triumph and he wandered down towards Jared. “Here.” Jared was waving a pair of tennis shoes from where he was on the floor. They must have been under the bed or something. “You left them here, the last time we got drunk.”

That was after they had filmed the third season finale. Jared had been stretched tight and in tears and Jensen hadn’t been much better. They had come to a silent agreement to just come back to Jared’s place and chill, maybe play a game or two on the Playstation. They had picked up beer on the way home and Jared had had a bottle of rum.

There were maybe four people in the world that Jensen felt safe enough around to get drunk, three of them were family and then there was Jared. Thinking back, Jensen came to the conclusion that he had been attracted to Jared all along. There was just so much stuff that he had to work through that it took him a while to get to the point where he thought about it.

Sitting down, he put slipped into the running shoes. He was really interested in what the hell Jared had been doing that helped him stay so calm, focused. Also, he wanted to go along in case his friend got hurt with all this running and climbing and fucking jumping. Jensen offered to drive and Jared accepted, so then they were off. Ending up in the middle of Stanley Park, Jensen met the guy that Jared wanted to teach him this Parcour.

Logan was more than happy to take the time to give him some history and how the discipline had evolved. He explained that Parcour was essentially something that focused on using one’s body to pass physical obstacles as efficiently as possible, allowing one to see obstacles in the urban or wilderness environment as part of a pathway, rather than something blocking them. Nothing was organized; there weren’t even any competitions except against yourself.

Jensen found the lesson interesting, though he did think it odd that an idea which came from a method for training soldiers was now giving his friend peace. Listening closely, he didn’t hear anything about Parcour that scared him. He had honestly been a little worried it was something like a cult but it was nothing like that.

Logan showed him the most important part of Parcour, other than always being aware of your surroundings, and that was how to land. Landing with knees bent and toes making contact with the ground first was the key. Jensen already had some of the basics from all the stunt work he did on the show but Logan was a perfectionist and made Jensen fall and fall and fall again. Rolling and letting his body move with the fall, Jensen made quick progress. By the end Logan was letting Jensen jump and do roll landings from varying heights.

Jared meanwhile had been out running or doing Parcour, because just as it was getting too dark to do anything else safely, Jared came jogging up. They talked about when they could meet next and Jensen wanted it to be as soon as possible because now that he had started this, he wanted to learn. He wanted what Jared had, that peace.

Agreeing on meeting in two days, Jensen asked Logan how much he owed him. The man had just spent a good three hours teaching Jensen but, shaking his head, he turned Jensen’s money down.

“It’s good that you want to learn,” Logan said with a smile.

Jared and Jensen walked out of the park, down long and twisting paths that grew harder and harder to see in the twilight. They hit the parking lot and Jared turned to Jensen. “Where did you want to go?”

‘Your place’ was on the tip of Jensen’s tongue but thankfully some of the higher functions of his brain remained. Dinner . . . tomorrow . . . right. Jensen shrugged. “Mexican?”

“Oh, Cobre?” Jared sounded excited.

Jensen smiled. “Sure.”

Jared got into Jensen’s car and they headed back into the city. Dropping Jared off at his house, Jensen declined an offer to come in. He really needed some time alone to think. He drove home with a kind of buzz in his head. It was as if everything was confusing yet he was seeing everything clearly for the first time.

Opening the door to his apartment, Jensen tossed his keys on the table just inside. He was heading for the bathroom when he heard his answering machine beep, telling him he had a message. The list of people who had his home number was shorter than the list that had his cell number. He wandered over and pressed the play button. Jared’s voice came out of the machine and Jensen wondered why he hadn’t just called his cell phone.

“Uh, hi,” Jared’s voice said. “When we said date, we meant date date, right? God, now I sound needy and stupid. I didn’t want to bug you while you were driving. It really did seem important before I called. Shit, just ignore this, Jen. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jensen smiled a smile a mile wide. Jared was just as uncertain as to what was going on as he was. But they both seemed to want this.

Whatever this was.

Throughout dinner, whenever Jensen thought about Jared he would get this goofy grin on his face. Giving up trying to stop it, Jensen just let himself go with it. Finishing up, Jensen took a beer and headed into the living room. He sat on his leather sofa and thought.

He never considered himself gay, church camp not withstanding. Because everyone plays around, right? That didn’t mean he was gay. But he liked Jared a whole lot. He wanted Jared and, honestly, it scared him. Realizing that his beer was gone, he went and got the rest of the six pack and set it down beside him.

By the third beer he was comfortable with wanting Jared. By the sixth he was fairly comfortable considering the possibility that he was gay. He got into his tequila and found a lemon in the fridge. Grabbing the salt shaker off of the counter, he went and sat at the table. By the fifth shot he was thinking maybe he’d been gay all along. Deciding that this was something he needed to share with Jared, he grabbed his cell and called him.

Jared’s voice sounded sleepy when he answered.

“Dude,” Jensen said, realizing that he hadn’t checked the time before he called and now he couldn’t because he used his phone as a clock. “’t’s late. ‘m sorry.” He tried very hard not to slur his words.

“Jen?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“What’s up?” Jared sounded like he was waking up.

Jensen took a deep breath and let it hiss out between his teeth, something he only did when he’d been drinking.

“You drunk?”

And apparently Jared knew it. Shit. “Uh . . . no,” Jensen lied and he knew Jared would know.

“Jen, is this about what happened? It’s okay, we can just forget it.” Jared sounded sad. Jensen could picture his face and it made him sad.

“No, no, no,” Jensen said and shook his head like Jared could see him. “I ‘thwas going to tell you . . . something important. But you’re sleep’n, so now I can’t.”

“I’m here on the phone with you.”

“But . . . but . . .” There was something he’d done. What was it? That was it! “I woke you, sorry.”

“Awake now.”

Jensen could hear Jared rub his hand over his face. “’t’s stupid. I’m sorry. I think ‘m gay.” Had he just said that?

“What?” Jared sounded confused and maybe angry. “Are you making fun of me? This all been some kind of sick joke? Make a bet with Chad again?”

No, this was all going wrong. “Jay, ‘m drunk and ‘m sorry but I think I’m gay.” There was a long silence on the phone. Jensen gave up; he’d made a mistake calling Jared. Hey, he had a new first, fucking up a relationship before it even started.

“Jen, I’m coming over.”

“What? No, you d’nt have to,” Jensen slurred, a bit surprised.

“Fifteen minutes.”

“What?” Jensen was starting to sound like a broken record.

“See you in a few,” Jared said and then hung up.

Jensen stared at the phone in his hand. What the hell had just happened? Then it hit him, he had told Jared that he was gay and now Jared was coming over. Fuck. Fuck. Looking around, he saw the mess of bottles and got up to pick it all up.

He talked to himself as he weaved around the room, straightening things, cleaning up. “What’d hell. You’re screwed. St’pid fucker.” He tossed the last beer bottle into the garbage as he heard a knock at his door. Slowly he walked to the door, barely weaving. Opening it, he saw Jared outside and he stood there and grinned at him. It was Jared. Then he frowned, something was wrong. Jared had a key so why did he knock.

“Lose your key?”

“Didn’t bring it. Can I come in?” Jared asked.

Jensen stepped back and let Jared in, carefully closing the door, as his next door neighbor was quite nosy. Turning around, he saw Jared in the kitchen looking at the tequila and the bottles in the garbage. “Why didn’t ya bring it?”

Jared totally ignored his question. “Why on earth did you drink this much? I know we don’t have work tomorrow but still . . . you never. What’s wrong?”

Jensen walked carefully to the kitchen and tried to get a glass of water but Jared got in front of him.

“What’s going on, man?”

Jensen looked up at Jared, who was standing so close Jensen could smell him and, oh did he smell good. “Jared,” Jensen said his name, kind of surprised to have him standing there. “You’re ‘ere.”

Jared nodded and didn’t move. It was driving Jensen mad.

“Why?” Jensen asked as he stepped closer to Jared.

“Why what?”

Why what, indeed. Jensen felt like he was floating above his body as he moved closer to Jared and Jared still didn’t move. Taking a deep breath, Jensen reveled in the rich smell of him. That sent desire shooting down his limbs and he could feel the tips of his fingers tingling. Raising a hand, he trailed it down Jared’s face. Jared closed his eyes and Jensen let his fingers trace along his jaw and gently urged him down.

Tilting his head as Jared neared, Jensen opened his mouth and licked his lips. The tip of his tongue brushed Jared’s lips. Jared tasted really good, Jensen decided, his tongue darting out to taste again.

“Jen,” Jared said against his face and then he was kissing him. Jensen pushed Jared up against the sink, his hands pulling at Jared’s shirt. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him closer, tilting his head and attacking Jensen’s mouth at a different angle. Breaking the kiss, Jared leaned back and caught his breath as Jensen buried his head against Jared’s shoulder.

“Jared, wh’ts wrong wif me?”

“You’re drunk, Jen,” Jared breathed in his hair.

“No. Yes. No, no, no.” Jensen mumbled. “Not that.” Taking a deep breath, Jensen smelled Jared again and it made his stomach twist and his knees feel weak. “It’s you, man. I love you.”

Jared pushed Jensen back lightly and turned sideways to get a glass of water. “Come on, let’s go sit on the couch and you can try to tell me what is going on inside your head.” Grabbing Jensen’s hand, Jared led him to the living room. He got Jensen to sit and handed the glass of water to him. Sitting beside him, Jared pulled up his insanely long legs and curled up on the couch and stared at Jensen.

Jensen put the glass down after he finished it. He was still drunk, but maybe just a little more aware of it.

“Why did you ask me out?” Jared asked.

He had the deer in the headlight look, he was sure. Fuck. “I . . . want, I need . . .” Hell, he wasn’t sure he could articulate it sober, he sure the hell couldn’t drunk.

“Okay, okay.” Jared held his hand up and touched Jensen’s lips, stopping him from talking. “Something easier. Why did you get drunk after you asked me out?”

Ah, something he could answer. “Accident, was tinking.”

“A six pack and a half a bottle of tequila is an accident?” Jared sounded astounded.

“A lot of tinking. Thinking,” Jensen corrected himself, talking slowly. “’bout being gay ‘n stuff.”

“So you’re gay when you’re drunk?” Jared asked and Jensen released a huge sigh, shaking his head.

“Maybe i’s you. But no . . . ‘ts always been tis way. Just couldn’ see ‘t. ‘ad to think. See?” Jensen grinned at Jared, happy he’d just explained himself.

“You’ve always been gay but you couldn’t see it until you were drunk?” Poor Jared still had that confused look on his face. “Why now?”

“You o’course, dude.” Another one Jensen could answer.

“How the hell could I make you gay?”

“You’re fucking hot.” Jensen babbled, unceasing. “Make my ‘ead swirl and my fingers tingle. Want you so bad, ‘ave forever. Was scared, your m’best friend. Always liked boys and girls, ‘st felt so guilty. Like you lot. Fell for you, but you’n Sandy, and you never liked boys. ’m sorry, Jay.”

“For what?”

“’itting on you.” Jensen looked down at his hands.

“Dude, I kissed you. Remember?”

“Dogs,” Jensen said and Jared nodded. “’n you kissed me but you pushed me away.” The last came out as a whisper.

“Is that what this is about? You think I changed my mind or something? What about what just happened in the kitchen?” Jensen stared at Jared as he talked. He wasn’t sure what he thought anymore.

“You stopped. I ‘didn’t wanna. ‘ow can you do that?”

“Listen very carefully to me. I ‘pushed’ you away at my house because this is new to me, too. I didn’t want to move too fast and then, in the kitchen . . . dude, you’re shitfaced. I am not going to take advantage of you. Do you get it?” Jared sounded exasperated and Jensen felt bad for him. Crawling across the couch, Jensen got in Jared’s face, never mind that to do it he was sprawled across Jared’s legs where they were curled up. “Jen,” Jared said quietly as Jensen ran his fingers along Jared’s jaw, his thumbs brushing Jared’s lips.

Jared closed his eyes and Jensen leaned in to kiss him. Stopping just above his lips, Jensen told Jared that he needed this. His tongue came out and licked against Jared’s soft mouth. Opening his mouth, Jared let him in. They kissed, hot and wet, tongues dancing against each other for a while. When they stopped, Jensen was straddling Jared’s lap and he could feel Jared’s hard on against his own.

Pulling back, Jensen looked at Jared. It was like he was dreaming. “You ‘kay?” Jensen asked.

“I’m not the one who got drunk tonight. Are you okay?”

“Tired.”

“It’s been a long day and you need your beauty sleep if we are still going out tomorrow,” Jared said and Jensen blinked at him. He might have just been insulted.

“You’re prettier,” Jensen said.

Jared threw back his head and laughed. It made Jensen smile. “Dude, you need to check a mirror.”

“’t’s the truth.” Jensen ran his fingers over Jared’s cheeks, thumbs brushing his lips again.

Jared kissed Jensen’s thumbs and then moved him over. “Come on, another glass of water and then bed.”

Jared stood and so did Jensen. Too fast, the room started spinning. “Oh god.” Jensen sat back down, swallowing rapidly.

“Do you have a bucket?” Jared asked, sounding a bit panicked. Jensen shook his head and then clasped his hand over his mouth. “Bathroom, then.” He pulled Jensen and got him moving down the hallway.

Jensen barely made it to the toilet before he was throwing up. He thought he heard Jared leave and he told himself that was fine. Jared shouldn’t be in this mess anyway. Then he was back, placing a cool washcloth against Jensen’s neck. Raising his head, Jensen was greeted with another washcloth for his face which he used, wiping his mouth and nose.

“Feel better?”

God, why did he have to sound so damn cheerful? “Nugh,” Jensen got out as he flushed the damn toilet. Levering himself up, he was greeted with a Jared who was flashing his dimples at him. He got to the sink and rinsed his mouth out, which helped. Brushing his teeth, Jensen looked at Jared in the mirror. He was feeling better, he decided. Not any more sober but better.

He swayed as a wave of exhaustion hit him and Jared was there steadying him. Jensen made it across the hall to his room and Jared again was there, helping him out of his clothes, leaving him in his briefs and t-shirt. Getting into bed, Jensen grabbed Jared. “We ‘kay?”

Jared nodded. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Jensen sighed with relief and let his eyes drift shut. They were okay, Jared said so, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Waking the next day, Jensen put a hand to his head. It really didn’t hurt that bad but the early afternoon sun streaming in the window did. Opening his eyes, he saw two aspirin and a glass of water beside the bed. Oh god, that meant he hadn’t just dreamed it all. He’d made a complete ass out of himself in front of Jared.

After showering and cleaning up, he headed tentatively towards the kitchen. Jared was seated at the table, cup of coffee and bowl of cereal in front of him. Jensen’s stomach growled at the sight of the food and Jared looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled. Feeling a bit relieved, Jensen walked into the kitchen.

“Thanks,” Jensen said as he moved to the cabinet to get out a bowl for cereal. He was very glad Jared hadn’t made eggs or fried bacon, he wasn’t sure his stomach could take it. Pouring some corn flakes, he turned and found that Jared had got him a cup of coffee. It sat steaming on the table.

“What about the dogs?” Jensen asked as he sat down.

“Oh, I ran home a while ago. They’re good. How do you feel?”

“Embarrassed as hell, dude. I’m sorry,” Jensen said.

“For what exactly?”

“Getting drunk, calling you, spilling my guts, figuratively and literally. Is there something else?” Jensen asked.

“What about when you threw up on me?”

Jensen looked at Jared, eyes wide. “Oh, shit. I’m sorry.”

Jared laughed. “Just joking, you didn’t puke on me.”

“Asshole,” Jensen said and Jared still laughed.

“You should have seen your face.”

They finished eating, the silence broken by the occasional chuckle. Rinsing his bowl out, Jensen sat it beside the sink and turned around, leaning against the counter. Jared folded the paper and laid it to the side. Jensen poured himself another cup of coffee to give him something to hide behind. He had the feeling that during this talk he was going to need it.

“So,” Jared fired the opening volley.

“So,” Jensen replied.

“Still gay this morning?”

Jensen felt a blush flushing his face. “I . . . I . . .”

“It’s okay, I was half expecting it. Figures.” Jared sounded resigned.

“No, it’s just . . . I am. I’m also confused,” he admitted.

“Confused about whether or not you’re gay?”

Why did Jared so misunderstand him? They could normally finish each other’s sentences, they were so close. Jensen shook his head and took a drink of his coffee, waiting.

“What then?”

“You,” Jensen said.

“Me?” Jared sounded almost as confused as Jensen felt.

He took another sip. “Since when are you . . .” Jensen couldn’t finish the sentence. “What about Sandy?”

Jared leaned back in the kitchen chair, lifting the front feet off the ground and balancing on the back ones, letting his toes rest on the floor. “Do you know what happened with me and Sandy?”

Jensen shook his head. Jared had been distressed when they broke up and Jensen hadn’t wanted to intrude. Lord knows the tabloids spread a whole lot of gossip but Jensen always dismissed that crap out of hand.

“Do you want to?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded. Jared looked down at his hands, clasped on the table and he carefully sat them flat down on the table. “Sandy is the best and if she wasn’t so honest, I’d probably be married to her right now. She knew, somehow even before I did. So, she gave me an ultimatum and I couldn’t do it, so she left.”

Jared made absolutely no sense to Jensen. “What?” he asked, feeling like he was missing a really important part of the conversation.

“Sandy knew that I was attracted to you,” Jared said slowly, “before I did. She waited for me to say something and when I didn’t she confronted me. As much as I love her, I realized she was right. I do love you more. When I told her the truth, she left.”

“Me?” Jensen’s voice almost came out as a squeak. “You broke up with Sandy over me?” he asked after he coughed and got his voice somewhere near normal.

“Well, that’s what it came down to in the end but it was more like she knew she would be playing second fiddle to you in my affections and she didn’t think she deserved that. Neither did I. Why did you think we broke up?”

Jensen sighed. He honestly hadn’t had any idea about what happened between Jared and Sandy, just that one moment they were totally in love and engaged and then they weren’t anymore and Jared had left for Europe. He shrugged and asked about something that had been niggling away in the back of his mind.

“You went home and came back, without keys?”

“Yeah, I ran.”

“Gotta be ten miles between your place and here. You run last night, too? You did Parcour at night? Are you crazy?” Jensen asked when he finally got how Jared had made it to his place.

Jared shrugged. “It seemed important. Wasn’t it?”

“What? Me being an idiot drunk? You could have got hurt or killed.” Jensen tried to get Jared to see just how dangerous he thought this was.

“Full moon last night. I was fine. I do, however, need to get home for a while. Dinner still?”

“You still want to, after last night?”

“Hell yeah, food and you’re paying. What could be better?” Jensen could think of a lot of things but he didn’t say anything, just smiled at Jared’s grin.

“You need a ride home?”

“Sure,” Jared surprised Jensen by answering.

“Okay, let me get my shoes,” Jensen said.

Jensen was half scared that everything was going to be awkward but he should have given Jared more credit. They talked about normal stuff, families and things like Jared’s crazy neighbor. Pulling up to Jared’s place, Jensen sat there thinking that if this was anyone else he would lean over and kiss them. But it wasn’t anyone else. It was Jared and both of them knew that as laid back as Vancouver was, there was still the possibility that they might get photographed. He didn’t think either one of them was ready for the repercussions of a picture of them playing tonsil hockey getting out.

Jared seemed to understand Jensen’s conflict. Sliding a hand across the seat, he gripped Jensen’s hand and with a quick squeeze he let go and Jensen still felt his hand long after he was gone.

Two days and one date later, they were once again in Stanley Park to meet with Logan. This time, after making sure Jensen remembered how to land, they went for a run. Through the woods. As Jensen followed Logan across logs, over streams and over branches, he began to understand what Logan and Jared had been telling him. Every stone, every branch, became a possible handhold or push off point, a possible way over or through.

He swung down from a branch he’d been walking along and nearly ran into Jared. Logan was right behind him. “Great job, Jensen.”

“He’s good?” asked Jared, almost like Jensen wasn’t standing right there.

“Better than you at this stage,” Logan said and Jared grinned and clasped his arm around Jensen. “Next time the both of you are running through town. You want to meet Saturday?” Logan asked Jensen.

Jensen nodded, still a bit heady from the praise. He got compliments from people quite often but Jensen had become used to dismissing them as mostly ass kissing. But Logan had nothing to gain from praising Jensen and it gave him a warm feeling to know that he was actually good at something.

Two more dates, one of them movie night at Jared’s place, five kisses and one very frustrated Jensen later, they met up with Logan again. Only this time, they were at Portside Park just off of Waterfront road. Logan unfolded a map. Drawing a straight line between the park and a parking lot a little over a mile away, he told them he’d meet them there.

“You might work more efficiently together,” he suggested and then took off. Both of them watched as he scaled a wall and then disappeared. Looking at each other, they grinned and took off.

Jensen watched Jared closely because he had done this before in this setting. Jensen hadn’t. Jared ran so Jensen ran. Getting to a wall, Jared did this bounce climb thing that had him on the top in moments. He stopped and held his hand down for Jensen, who was doing his best to follow him. Making it to the top of the wall, Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand, pulled himself up and, with a grin, they were off again, heading for the parking lot.

Jared hopped up on a handrail and jumped out, landing with a roll like Jensen had been taught. Jensen followed, grinning like a fool. Vaulting, leaping, and jumping, Jared and Jensen moved fairly smoothly across the urban landscape. They got to the parking lot and Logan was there waiting for them.

“Great job. Any problems?” Logan asked. They shook their heads and Logan gave them a smile. “Good, now we can switch off … the park one time, the city the next. Before too long you both will be very good Traceurs.” At Jensen’s frown, he elaborated. “A Traceur is someone who practices Parcour.”

Jensen nodded and, after a discussion on when to meet next, he and Jared took off, heading towards the car. They took a different route but they quickly made it back to the park and the car. Jensen felt calm yet invigorated. Jared seemed to understand how he felt and suggested that Jensen come over to his house to spend the night. Freezing, Jensen turned to look at Jared to see if he was offering what Jensen thought he was offering.

“You don’t have to,” Jared said after an uncomfortable silence.

“I want to,” Jensen spoke up.

“Your silence says otherwise,” Jared pointed out.

“I’m nervous, okay? I’ve never . . . well, there was that time at camp but we didn’t …”

“Is this your way of telling me you’re a virgin?”

Jared didn’t have to smirk at him when he said it, now did he? Jensen pulled to a stop in front of Jared’s house. Turning in his seat, he looked at Jared. “Yeah, it is.”

“Good,” Jared said and once again slid his hand so that it covered Jensen’s.

“Good?” Jensen was confused.

Jared smiled and got out of the car. Jensen got out and followed Jared inside, Harley and Sadie greeting them enthusiastically. Jared let the dogs out into the yard and then shut the door. Frowning, because Jared usually went out with the dogs, Jensen walked past Jared, or he tried to. He was stopped by a hand to his arm. Understanding why Jared didn’t go out with the dogs came as he pulled Jensen up to him and kissed him.

Jensen leaned into Jared, his mouth opening under Jared’s persuasive tongue. Sliding his hands under Jared’s shirt, Jensen ran his hands along Jared’s sides, letting his hands skim over the hard muscles that Jared had worked so hard for. Jared broke the kiss and then, grabbing the back of Jensen’s head, he exposed Jensen’s neck. Licking and sucking, Jared worked his way down.

“Wait,” Jensen said. Jared’s hands dropped away and he stepped back, leaving a gap between them that Jensen wanted to move into. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Jensen looked at Jared.

“It’s okay, we don’t have to do this,” Jared told him.

“I want to,” Jensen said emphatically. “It’s just I need to catch my breath. This is very intense.”

Jared smiled. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

“Really?” Jensen rose to the challenge. “Bring it on.”

Smirking, Jared dragged Jensen back to his bedroom. Jensen looked around it with interest. California King bed on a simple frame, not surprising given how tall Jared was. Simple yet well made pine dresser and bedside tables. Pictures of Jared and his dogs. A quick glance around and he didn’t see any pictures of Sandy.

“Find what you’re looking for?” Jared asked.

“Where do you attach the handcuffs?” Jensen teased him.

The smile that Jared gave him sent a warm tingle to his middle. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Jeeze, he’d been kidding but now that he had said it, he could imagine being tied down to that bed with Jared doing whatever he wanted to him. Jensen groaned quietly and Jared huffed. Looking at Jared, Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Kinky much?” Jared asked and Jensen smiled.

“Maybe,” he said.

“Sweet,” Jared said and closed in on him. Jensen watched as Jared stripped off his t-shirt and tossed it towards the hamper in the corner of the room. He watched with his mouth drying as Jared moved in closer. Jared seemed to feel his hesitation. “You want to do this?” he asked.

Jensen stepped closer and ran his hands up Jared’s chest to his shoulders and pulled him nearer. “Oh, I want to,” he whispered into Jared’s mouth before kissing him. He had never pictured himself as a ‘toes curling inside his shoes when he got kissed’ kind of guy but Jared, oh god, Jared had his feet almost cramping.

There was a flurry as clothes got removed between kisses and heavy petting. Jensen didn’t think he had ever been harder in his life, when Jared reached down, slipped his hand inside Jensen’s underwear and squeezed his hard on. Murmuring something about being responsive, Jared slipped both hands down the back of Jensen’s briefs and pulled him close. Jensen rubbed against Jared shamelessly.

“Jen,” Jared breathed against his face. Pushing him down on the bed, Jared moved across him until he was sitting across Jensen’s lap. Jensen was amazed at how easy this was. He had a moment of hesitation as he felt Jared’s hard on brushing against his through their underwear, but then Jared did this hip roll thing and Jensen almost came.

He wanted. He wanted. He wanted everything that Jared promised, with his lips, his hands, that tongue and those hips. He wanted it all. He tugged at Jared’s underwear to try and give him a hint.

Jared backed off, leaning on his arm and looking down at Jensen. “Mmm, you look good enough to eat,” Jared said and Jensen blushed. Apparently that was a good thing as Jared chuckled and then slid down Jensen’s body, fingers pulling Jensen’s underwear down as he moved. Jensen lifted his ass and let Jared take his briefs off, feeling a little embarrassed and shy until Jared took Jensen’s dick in his mouth.

“Fuck yeah,” Jensen murmured and Jared came off with a pop.

“Oh, don’t worry. We’ll get to the fucking.” He grinned as Jensen’s cock jumped in his hand and then he leaned back down and sucked it back into his mouth.

Jensen moaned and pushed up into that hot mouth. “Oh god, Jay,” he muttered and then there was something cold and wet pressing at his asshole as Jared sucked on him. It took Jensen a moment to realize it was Jared’s finger. Where had he got the lube? Looking down, he saw the bottle lying on the bed. His head dropped back down as Jared pushed a finger in.

“Too much?” Jared asked as Jensen sucked his breath in after he had slipped in a third finger.

Jensen shook his head and pushed himself down as best he could, lying on his back, onto Jared’s fingers. He moaned as Jared pushed against something inside him. Stroking it over and over, Jared reduced Jensen to a quivering mass. “Please, please,” he begged.

“What, Jen?”

Whimpering because he wasn’t certain, Jensen pushed down on Jared’s fingers which Jared curled inside him, pushing against the thing that felt so good. “Ung,” he said.

“What was that?” Jared asked and he curled his fingers again, the bastard.

“More,” Jensen finally gasped out.

Jared smiled above him and, after pulling his fingers out of Jensen, he leaned down and kissed him. Sitting back, Jared grabbed a condom and, after opening the package, he rolled it over his cock, with Jensen leaning on his elbows, watching. He urged Jensen to roll over onto his stomach and up to his knees.

Jensen missed the intimacy of seeing Jared’s face but as Jared explained and slowly entered him from behind he understood Jared’s reasoning. Jared was a big man and his dick was proportioned right along with him, what that meant for Jensen was that he felt like he might split in two as Jared pushed inside him. However, Jared had done his prep well and it burned after the head of Jared’s cock was in him but it didn’t hurt.

Starting to fuck him with short shallow strokes, Jared moved in and out. Jensen’s body adjusted around the intrusion and welcomed Jared inside until Jared was pressed flush up against Jensen’s body. Jared held still as Jensen got used to him being there until both of them were making needy sounds and Jensen moved his hips, trying to get Jared to move.

Jared moved, Jensen moved. Feeling Jared’s long fingers digging into his hips, Jensen moaned. Soon the only sound other than harsh breathing was of flesh hitting flesh. Jared began to lose his rhythm and suddenly Jensen found himself pulled up, Jared’s cock still in him. His neck was attacked at the same time a large, warm, slick hand wrapped around his own dick.

Jensen wasn’t sure what sound he made as Jared pushed and pulled, bit and fucked him but whatever it was hurt his throat. He came, hard and wet, come splattering on the bed, Jared’s hand, his stomach, and some even hitting his chin. He could feel Jared still and Jared’s cock pulsing inside his ass. He let Jared hold him for a moment before he moved, hissing as Jared pulled out of him.

Smoothing a hand down Jensen’s side, Jared looked at him with concern. “You okay?”

Jensen lay there trying to figure that out. Was he okay? Were they okay?

“Jen?” Jared was starting to sound concerned. Jensen moved the focus of his eyes from the ceiling to Jared’s face.

“I think you broke me,” he said with a small smile that Jared missed because Jared was off the bed and then back again almost before he could blink.

“Let me see,” Jared said and nudged at Jensen’s leg. A million and one thoughts flew through Jensen’s brain, words to reassure Jared that he hadn’t meant literally but he decided it was easier to just let him see. Jensen had already run the argument through his head and had figured out that Jared would insist no matter what.

Jared had a warm washcloth that he gently swiped over Jensen’s ass. Cleaning him off, Jared examined him closely and Jensen felt the blush he had been staving off, overcome him. Then Jared did something that wiped all thought from his brain, he licked him. Slowly his tongue ran across his abused hole, soothing his flesh. Jensen had died, that’s all there was to it. Otherwise he would have to explain how Jared’s tongue was sweeping across his hole and up under his balls and back down again and how it felt so damn good.

“Mmnn,” Jared purred and Jensen felt the rumble shoot straight from his balls up his spine. Feeling his cock stirring, he was a bit amazed at his recovery time; after all, he wasn’t eighteen anymore. More tongue and then Jared took his half hard dick in his mouth and sucked him down.

Jensen gripped the sheets to keep from pushing up into that hot, moist mouth. Jared licked around the head and then took him all the way in. Jensen could feel his cock sliding down Jared’s throat. Then Jared hummed and Jensen gripped his hair and pulled him off. Urging him up so that Jensen could kiss him, Jensen did.

“Not broke any more,” he murmured against soft lips that smiled.

“Good, then you can fuck me.”

Jensen’s eyes had been shut and at Jared words they flew open. Green eyes looked into hazel ones. “Why?” Jensen asked.

“Maybe now that I’ve got you here I don’t want to let you go. Maybe I want everything I can get before you walk out that door,” Jared said fervently, looking into Jensen’s eyes. “Because maybe you won’t come back,” he whispered the last and Jensen couldn’t stand the look in Jared’s eyes.

Pulling him down for a slow kiss, Jensen tried to reassure him. “I’m here, Jay, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Jared’s hand smoothed a condom over Jensen’s hard dick, slicking him up with lube and stroking Jensen’s cock. He pushed Jensen flat on his back and moved over him. Putting his hand out, Jensen stopped him. “What about . . . let me . . .” He motioned to Jared’s ass. Jared shook his head.

“I like it to burn, it feels so much better when it stops,” Jared said as he straddled Jensen, reaching around and placing Jensen’s dick at his hole. They both held their breath as Jensen felt the head of his cock pressing against Jared, then he slipped in. It was indescribable. Hot and moist, silky and tight, oh fuck, so tight. He wasn’t sure how he was going to last. Jared moved.

“Fuck,” Jensen said.

Jared smiled down at him and then moved again. Jensen’s head fell back on the bed and he pressed his hands and feet into the mattress, letting Jared move and set the pace. Sin or not, going to hell or not, it was worth it just to see the expression on Jared’s face. Leaning down, Jared kissed him and Jensen kissed him back.

It was amazing. He could feel his orgasm swirling in his belly and then there was lightning flowing through his veins, his balls tightening against his body. “Jared, I’m gonna,” Jensen said and Jared smiled that smile, the one with the dimples and Jensen wanted to do something, anything, to keep it there.

Jared’s ass tightened on his cock and he just let go, pushing up into Jared. Watching as Jared fisted his dick and then came all over Jensen’s chest and stomach, Jensen then pulled Jared down for another kiss. Peeling apart, one of them suggested a shower and then they were there.

Washing in relative silence, broken only by a kiss or a request for the soap, they cleaned up. Jared washed Jensen carefully, treating him like he was made of glass. Jensen tried to return the favor but Jared took care of himself, so Jensen made due with running his fingers over Jared’s soaped up skin.

Getting out, they dried off and slipped into some clean sweats. Jensen padded to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Turning around, he saw Jared standing hesitantly at the entrance to the room.

“What?” Jensen asked.

Jared still hesitated and Jensen suddenly got it. Just like he’d talked about before, Jared was scared this would ruin them, their friendship, everything. “I’m here as long as you’ll have me,” he said again.

Walking into the kitchen, Jared took Jensen into his arms. “You’re stuck with me forever then.”

Jensen tilted his head back and kissed his best friend. “Good.”


End file.
